Just Give Me A Call
by terahteapot
Summary: Everything has gone wrong - Fiyero has been left alone and depressed to care for his newborn baby girl. With his wife gone, he prays to Lurline for something - or someone to help him. He never thought the answer to his prayer would come in the form of Elphaba Melena Thropp. AU Fiyeraba.


**Chapter One  
****Everything I Know And Love Is Lost**

**So... I shouldn't be starting another story. But inspiration has struck and I cannot deny it away! I have really big ideas for this story! Title may change. Also, about Q&amp;A...I am thinking about deleting it and rewriting it at Christmas? Give me your honest opinion! So...um...this first chapter is a little depressing, but it gets more uplifting, I promise! After all, it is a Fiyeraba love story! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked - I own my OCs and my plotline but that is all.**

* * *

"There's too much blood!"

"They aren't both going to make it!"

"They have to make a decision right now!"

"Fiyero..." Her voice stood out from everyone else's - it was raspy and hoarse, but the words she spoke were clear as a bell. "You have to save our baby."

Fiyero was shocked - that was the first feeling that jumped to his mind. But, then his mind wandered back to the memories of the pregnancy. She stroked her swollen belly with such love, she would spend hours chattering away with excitement bright in her green eyes. She adored this baby - there was no way she could let it die. "Elizabelle..." He whispered, not wanting the situation to be real. He wanted it to be a dream.

"No, Fiyero." She said firmly, "It has to be our baby." She ran her fingers over her mountain of a stomach, tears glistening in her eyes. One spilled - but she did not wipe it away.

"You won't survive." Fiyero cried quietly. "The baby will survive and you won't. I can't lose you!"

"You're gonna have a part of me." Elizabelle said softly. "The baby will need you."

"I need you!" Fiyero sobbed.

Elizabelle just shook her head, choking back more tears. "Neither of us would ever forgive ourselves if I lived and our baby died. You know that." She reached up and wiped away Fiyero's fast falling tears. "Fiyero, my love..."

"Lizzie, please..." Fiyero wept. He knew he would never have a say in the matter, he never could win an argument with his wife - but he had to try. He loved her, which was all he could think about in this haze of horror.

Elizabelle kissed his tears away, "Tell it that I always loved it, tell it that it wasn't it's fault!" She finally let herself sob - everything she had ever wanted had been snatched from her. She would not be able to raise her baby. She would not be able to teach it to walk, to talk, or celebrate its first birthday. All those things she was looking forward to was gone.

"Of course." he said sorrowfully, and kissed her forehead for the very last time. He squeezed her hand as tightly as he possibly could and...

...his final cries and pleas were drowned out by Elizabelle's screeching of agony as she gave her own life to save another's.

* * *

"Fiyero, she's crying." Amina said tiredly, walking into the parlour.

"Then tend to her." Fiyero slurred, taking another swig of his drink - finishing it. He reached across to the coffee table and poured himself another glass.

This angered his mother, "Fiyero, she's your daughter and she needs you!"

"No." Fiyero said, holding up his one finger, "She needs a single person to feed her. That would be you, so go. Her crying is making my headache worse."

"Well maybe," Amina stormed over to him, snatched his glass and slammed it so hard down on the table the liquid spilled everywhere. "If you didn't drink so much, your headache would go away."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, mother." Fiyero snapped, taking his glass back. "Leave me be and go and tend to...whatever her name is."

"Elora." Amina said, sounding near tears. "Your daughter's name is Elora. We call her Lori."

"Yes, her." Fiyero said carelessly, waving her away as if she was a simple irritating fly.

"This isn't what Elizabelle would have wanted." Amina said quietly, and she realized she had shocked her son sober. Fiyero had frozen - the glass placed on his lips.

"What would you know about what Elizabelle would have wanted?" Fiyero demanded angrily, getting to his feet immediately. "She was my wife."

"I know that Elizabelle wanted you to take care of her baby!" Amina shot back, "You made a promise to her when she died for Elora that you would take care of her! She would be ashamed of you!" Biting her lip, she stormed out of the room.

Fiyero was left alone to think over his mother's words. He didn't want to - thinking about Elizabelle was like being stabbed in the chest over and over again by a blut hatchet. But, he had no choice, it was as if he was trapped in his own head - unable to get out. He groaned, and in his anger he threw his glass at the wall - it smashed and left an ugly brown stain. He was too drunk in his own grief to even care.

He had lost her. It was finally beginning to sink in. His wife was gone - she was dead, and all because of him. If he hadn't got her pregnant then she would never have died.

Sobs shook him as he curled into a tight little ball, rocking himself back and forth. He couldn't stop seeing her - memories of her kind face, curly red hair and bright green eyes flashed before him. Her soft tinkling laugh, her warm smile and her loving tone rang in his ears. He couldn't stand it - it was getting all too much.

* * *

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!"

Elphaba groaned, placing down her paperwork reluctantly. As much as she loved her pink hurricane of a best friend - she was exhausted after a long day of work.

Glinda came bounding in - (Elphaba had no idea how she could bound in her six inch hot pink heels) - with a newspaper clutched tightly in her hand. "Have you heard?" Glinda said breathlessly, looking at the green girl with wide expectant eyes.

"Heard what?" Elphaba said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"About Fiyero!" Glinda cried, sitting down next to her best friend on the couch.

Elphaba bit her lip, "What about him?"

Glinda's smile immediately faded into a grave expression, "Oh, Elphie." She said quietly, "It's all over the papers. Fiyero isn't...he isn't doing so good."

Elphaba's brown eyes filled witch concern, "Is he hurt? Is he sick?"

"Sick," Glinda's finger disappeared into her blonde curls, "Upstairs. He hasn't left the castle in days, apparently - he's confined to his drinking and refuses to even look at his little girl."

"What happened?" Elphaba asked in dismay, "I thought Fiyero was happy about having a baby, him and Elizabelle..." Her voice sounded strangled when she said her name, which she instantly scolded herself for. "Him and Elizabelle are very happy together."

"That's the thing." Glinda frowned sadly, "Elizabelle died in childbirth a week ago."

Elphaba felt as though she had been slapped clean across the face - or perhaps hit over the head with a frying pan. Elizabelle was...dead. She instantly felt extremely guilty about all the scornful thoughts she had directed towards the woman, every little conversation she and Glinda had shared for weeks after Fiyero announced he was engaged - therefore breaking him and Elphaba up.

She slumped in her seat, feeling sick to her stomach. "Sweet Oz." She breathed, "I can't believe it. I...I don't want to believe it. Oh, Glinda..."

Glinda comfortingly rubbed Elphaba's back, "Fiyero loved her." Elphaba muttered, confirming all her unanswered questions. For years there had been so many loose ends that she could never tie up...but this was proof that Fiyero loved Elizabelle. He had lost her - and he was absoloutley heartbroken.

"All I can think about is that poor baby." Glinda sighed, "Fiyero won't even go near her. I think he blames Elora for Elizabelle's death..."

"It doesn't sound like Fiyero at all." Elphaba said, clenching her fists.

"I want to help him, you know." Glinda said, taking her heels off and rubbing the red marks on her ankle they had left behind. "But, we haven't spoken to him ever since, well...you know..." Her voice had turned tense.

"The break-up." Elphaba said coldly, "It isn't a forbidden topic, Glinda."

"Sorry." Glinda said, not meeting Elphaba's eyes. "I just...I know you don't like talking about it." That was an understatement, it was a chapter of weakness if Elphaba's whole life - a time where she tried to hide her tears but couldn't.

"No, I'm sorry." Elphaba said, resting her hands in her lap, "I shouldn't have snapped." There was a moment where neither of them spoke a word - until Elphaba broke the deafening silence. "I should get back to working now."

"Okay." Glinda said softly, putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder as she got up. "Goodnight, Elphie." She waved before disappearing out of the room.

She didn't go back to her paperwork of course. Elphaba rested her head on a cushion and thought about Fiyero - it was only moments before tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

Little did she know Fiyero was in the same position, thinking about Elphaba - and how much he wished she was here.

* * *

**That was rather sad, gloomy and depressing wasn't it? It gets happier, though! Pinkie Promise! So… what did you think anyway? Good? Bad? TERRIBLE? Let the cute little review box below know! It's just begging you to tell it...**

**\- terahteapot xxx**


End file.
